QUEST OF THE SILVER DRAGON PART ONE
by silverdragonEXTREME
Summary: Advancedshipping vs pearlshipping triangle. A few thousand years ago, a mysterious character summoned a dragon to pulverize the oncoming forces. The decedent of the king who was destroyed by the dragon seeks to kill it and now Ash is its only hope.


QUEST OF THE SILVERDRAGON: PART ONE

QUEST OF THE SILVERDRAGON: PART ONE

-THE MARK OF THE CHAMPION

Rain and hail rained as one man began trudging above the overpowering mountain, his face grim, lighted and visible only when the lightening flashed. He held a staff with a serpent face protruding from its highest point, its eyes glittering with blood red rubies. As he walked onward, his cape fluttering in the gale that was passing through, he turned, his blue eyes fixed onto the horizon, where the bight yellow orb was inching ever higher. But there was something else…..Smoke was rising above the horizon as horses began galloping ever nearer. The man's grip on his staff tightened as he continued his trek towards the summit, not stopped even by the biggest piece of hail. His grim look stayed on as he reached the summit. From that point, all of the world could be seen. Destroyed cities, wounded warriors and dying townsfolk. The intruders have done their job, and were heading towards Mt. Sage.

The man's face grew confident as he raised his staff, the rubies glittering from the light of the rising sun. Suddenly the gold on the staff began glowing and sent out a concentrated beam of light onto the sky which spread out for leagues and vanished, but was replaced with a loud bellow. Lightning's frequency and intensity increased as a giant silver bird descended from the clouds, its eyes red with fury. And with that, The Battle of Sage began. Every moment people fell defeated as the dragon rampaged through the enemy forces, in a last desperate attempt to save its territory. The enemy forces fell, one by one as the dragon's wrath overpowered even their vast numbers. The dragon ascended back to its original place, leaving behind a ground of death and glory.

2500 YEARS LATER

Ash stood above the majestic mountain surveying the badge case in his hand, his friend Pikachu on his shoulder. From this point, all of pallet town could be seen and Ash gazed at it, just as the man did 2500 years earlier.

"Hey buddy, Mt. Silver is sure big isn't it?" Ash commented. The little rodent gave a cheerful pika! in reply.

Ash sighted, "We have been through a lot, the Kanto League, Orange, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh"

Pikachu nodded, its black eyes glinting.

"Well, at least we placed 2nd in the Sinnoh League. But the biggest compensation for me is that I beat Paul."

Pikachu nodded

"But….now I feel lost…" said Ash as he gazed out into the wide expanse of the horizon.

Pika?

"Well,….for every League I participated in I had a lead, but now its has been a month since Sinnoh but no one has given me any lead to a new League."

Pika….

"Well, you are right. No point in mumbling about it. We have to take some action. I heard that there is a party for all Pokemon trainers in Pallet this weekend. Lets take part in it and maybe some one would introduce us to a brand new league in this world."

Pika!

"HEY ASH!" a voice was heard form behind them.

Ash and Pikachu turned and saw Dawn emerging from the bushes, looking flustered.

"hey, whats up?"

"god, what are you doing here. It took me ages to climb up this mountain" said Dawn as she sat down looking over the top of the mountain.

"Pikachu and I always come here. This is like our resting place after a hard days battle"

"But Ash… you have not fought a battle in over 2 weeks. The last time you battled was when Paul challenged you a rematch for you defeating him in the league. I bet he could not take it after you beat him for the second time. Maybe that's why we have not seen him around much lately."

"Yeah, maybe so" said Ash, smirking slightly as he remembered the look on Paul's face as his final Pokemon fell, defeated for the second time. He was surely not happy and that was an understatement.

"Well, we better be heading back down. Its getting dark" said Dawn as she got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"You go on ahead, Pikachu and me will be down shortly" said Dawn.

"Sure, but hurry, your mother wants you for dinner" she said and began her trek back down.

Ash sighted and got up. Paying one last look over the horizon, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and he began walking down when Ash stumbled. He looked down and saw a protruding shinning yellow piece of…something. He picked it up. It was a serpent's head, with two blood red rubies embedded that passed for the serpents eyes. Its overall beauty took Ash's breath away.

"wow, its gorgeous…huh whats this?"

On the back of the serpent, four words was engraved. They were _Arum Sevanta de capiturno_ _silveraon_

"Wow, that's weird. Well, hey at least I found some thing that is worth preserving" said Ash as he slipped the relic into his backpack and continued down the clearly marked trail.

The relic pulsed white as it fell onto the bottom of the pack.

A few thousand miles away, inside a cove in the middle of the ocean, a great beast stirred, awakened after a few hundred years.

It roared, as it spread its gigantic wings and soared into the ocean, headed for the mainland.

Author's notes;

So how was it? This is my first fanfic so please be kind!


End file.
